1. Technical Field
This device relates to work component stands and supports that are used to hold a variety of electronic components. Such devices are typically portable allowing for movement of the components from room to room.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed to provide self-contained support enclosures that can accommodate electronic components in a portable structure, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,969, 5,348,324 and 5,630,566.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,969 a video display arrangement is disclosed in which a fixed stand has a center support pole from which extends a fixed arm. A video monitor is pivotally positioned on the arm and a secondary keyboard support bracket extends from the fixed arm for support of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,324 is directed towards a transportable component stand having a wheeled cart-like configuration. A variety of adjustable upper frame brackets hold a video monitor and related components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,566 discloses a portable work station for a computer that has a central support shaft from which extends a pair of articulated component supporting arms. Each arm can be adjusted in multiple paths, each having a mounting bracket on the free end thereof to which the components are secured.
Applicant's adjustable computer work stand provides a single articulated support arm extending from a central pivot support hub, rotatably positioned on a wheel support structure. A vertically adjustable secondary support arm is cantilevered from the support hub in a fixed horizontal plane.